The World Wide Web (the “web”) provides a popular source of information for consumers and business users. Surfing the web has become appealing to both sophisticated and casual users. The web browser has therefore become the primary means of accessing data over the Internet.
Today, a majority of front end client applications run on browsers. The popularity of Internet based applications has increased and the number of these applications has also increased. However, as the number and diversity of web based applications increase, processing these applications does encounter some problems. For example, it is typical for a browser processing a request to an application to result in a number of redirections before reaching an endpoint of the software execution for the application request. Hyper Text Transport Protocol (HTTP) redirections are typical in many browser based applications process and these redirections are normally across multiple points (resources).
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustration of a typical browser configuration in the prior art. In the illustration in FIG. 1, a user typically accesses web applications 105 via web browser 110. In FIG. 1, the user can access different resources 120-150 by accessing each individual web application to access the data the user desires. In trying to process a user's request to any of the resources 120-150, the user may become redirected, for example, from resource A 120 to resource B 130 and then to resource C 140. Redirections that result in accessing multiple resources (e.g., resources A 120-D 150) are referred to as multiple point redirections. Redirections to a single resource are referred (e.g., from A to B) to as a single point redirections.
Although the programming logic of Internet based software should finally redirect a user directly to a requested resource, very often due to bugs in the underlying software code and/or the wrong user configurations this may not always happen. Consequently, multiple point redirections in a HTTP based browser is very common. Unfortunately, a redirection that results in a resource request going from one resource to a number of other intermediary resources can often result in a redirection loop. Redirection loops are common in both single and multiple point redirections. In many web based applications, redirection loops can be infinite.
An infinite redirection loop can overload the underlying central processing unit of the computer system thereby detrimentally affecting performance of the overall system and rendering useless the software applications running on the service. Infinite loop redirections can also compromise a system's security by exposing the underlying computer system to malicious unauthorized attacks as applications request are in loops on the Internet. Potentially, worse yet infinite loops caused by redirections can result in denial of service at the resource or hosting server.
Thus, for the prior art user to access content from multiple web applications, the user sometimes encounters access to these applications being denied or inordinate waiting time to complete a simple access task. A system that reduces the number of application redirects in a web based browser applications is therefore desired.